With recent advances in video capture and display technologies, three-dimensional video communication and entertainment services are in high demand. Three-dimensional video communication and entertainment services revolutionize the way viewers and users enjoy and interact with content. Recently, the Joint Video Team (JVT) of the ISO/MPEG standardization groups has undertaken the effort to create a Multiview Video Coding (MVC) standard. MVC is an encoding framework of multi-view sequences which is produced either by a camera system including multiple cameras capturing the same event from different locations or by a single camera capable of capturing a three-dimensional scene. In applications exploiting MVC, a viewer can enjoy real and immersive experiences, as the multi-view video represents a three-dimensional scene in real space.